


[Podfic] Reflex

by MistbornHero



Series: [Podfic] Colony [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Clowns, Fluff, Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: The Justice League visits a Metropolis hospital. There are clowns.Written by halfmoonmagic.
Series: [Podfic] Colony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967932
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] Reflex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470088) by [halfmoonmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonmagic/pseuds/halfmoonmagic). 



> I adore the entire series by halfmoonmagic and hope to podfic some other chapters from it!  
> This is specifically chapter 34.

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:09:03 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (6 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/dc-colony-34)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d5rxfeux0s816v0/DC-Colony34.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WGK9mbDOkhbfx1Vygt9cYpujmIYbYNvJ/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Reflex_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470088/chapters/47901583)
  * **Author:**[halfmoonmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonmagic)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
